


A scaly problem

by TheDancingOcelot



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is sleeping on the couch after this, Jim is dumbfounded, Little bit of nonsense, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/TheDancingOcelot
Summary: Jim can't believe his eyes.If it was him, he'd understand, but Bones???





	A scaly problem

**Author's Note:**

> So! Things you need to know:  
> Jim and Bones have a 21st century house a city or two over from where Bones mom lives, coincidentally that's the closest city that has a vet licensed in reptile/wildlife care.  
> Karen is based in a uncle I had, the animals weren't his but they hung around the farm he took care of, and from what my dad tells me the animals really liked him for some reason.  
> I don't know a lot about reptiles but I don't think it's a good idea to keep an alligator as a pet, and from what I've researched, an american alligator lives between 30-50 years. So.  
> That's it! Enjoy reading!

“An alligator.”

Silence.

“Bones, why the fuck there's an alligator in our living room.”

“Uhhh. I can explain?”

Jim felt his left eye twitch and a headache build in his temples.

“Okay. Start explaining.”

“Her name's Karen, she's been in the family for 32 years and I’m looking after her for today because my mom booked her an appointment with the vet but the hotel she's staying at doesn't allow pets. I swear she's a good girl Jim! And it's only for today!”, Leonard had gotten up slowly, the bored looking gator sliping behind the sofa leaving only the tip of its tail out.

“Ok. She's not gonna eat us or anything at least right?”, at this point he just gave up, decided to wear the boots used in floodland missions in the house and pray to not be bitten.

“No, I promise! I’m setting a kiddie pool in the backyard for her ‘til tomorrow!”, Leonard looked a bit less frantic now that Jim didn't seem like he'd kick him and Karen out of the house.

 

“Okay. Okay okay okay. I’m going upstairs and I’m gonna shower and take a nap because this?”, he gestured towards Leonard, the alligator and the general direction of the backyard, “Is too much and so. Not. Okay. Oh my god, I’m gonna die”, he trotted up the stairs and banged the door of their bedroom behind him.

It opened back up a second later

“This thing better not climb up here and better not know how to open doors”, before banging again.

 

Karen's snout peeked out from behind the sofa and she hissed a bit.

Leonard shook his head and a bit of desperation appeared back on his face.

“Girl, that was close. Mom better come pick you up tomorrow early or else that'll be my second divorce and I really really really love Jim, so if you could stay outside the the night it would be great”, the alligator walked out a bit more and blinked at him. Damn he felt really dumb now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
